


Boundless Sea

by sonictrowel



Series: Long Night in the Blue House [42]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonictrowel/pseuds/sonictrowel
Summary: The last few months before Athena was due to arrive were a flurry of activity.  River worked tirelessly to finish the first draft of her third novel, knowing she’d likely not have the time or energy for it soon.  When she wasn’t writing, she and the Doctor worked with the TARDIS to set up a nursery attached to their bedroom, all in TARDIS blue, with bright suns and moons and planets and stars adorning the walls.  Vincent decided the Doctor’s cot was his bed until proven otherwise.





	Boundless Sea

[Darillium]

The last few months before Athena was due to arrive were a flurry of activity.  River worked tirelessly to finish the first draft of her third novel, knowing she’d likely not have the time or energy for it soon.  When she wasn’t writing, she and the Doctor worked with the TARDIS to set up a nursery attached to their bedroom, all in TARDIS blue, with bright suns and moons and planets and stars adorning the walls.  Vincent decided the Doctor’s cot was his bed until proven otherwise.

Nardole was nearly as thrilled with the impending new arrival as they were, and decided to finally leave his job at the Towers to help with the baby.  River was touched, and knew the Doctor was too, though he obviously tried not to show it.  They were pulling together like a real little household unit again.  Like when Milly had been here.

Milly, _their daughter._  Amelia.  She should have known, but it had been so far beyond what she’d dared to hope.  God, but River missed her.  She longed to have her here, to be a family again like they had been; like they would be.  But it was all still ahead of them.  All that wonderfulness yet to come.  It was still difficult to believe— where there had been only looming emptiness, now there was so much promise.  The chasm of death lay between her and that future, but she’d never let it take her for good.  Death was a small thing to overcome to begin her life with the Doctor anew.

But, one step at a time.  The Doctor had assured River that the birth wouldn’t be as difficult as for humans, nor take much recovery; something he had implied to be a Gallifreyan characteristic, but she suspected had more to do with his plans to cheat.  She’d managed to discourage him from tending to whatever little aches and annoyances she had during her pregnancy with regeneration energy because, honestly, he was ridiculous.  She doubted she would be so convincing when things got a bit more serious.  

Not that she had any doubt she could handle childbirth; it probably had nothing on regenerating cell by cell.  But if she was honest, and he really did have so very much energy to spare as he kept insinuating, it was a bit of a comfort to think he’d be helping her through it.  She did give him all of hers, after all.

Oh, her Doctor.  That wonderful man.  There was one other bit of frantic activity they had been packing into every possible moment before the baby came, and that was enjoying each other.  Sure, they didn’t need as much sleep as humans, and they had Nardole to help, and they could understand what their baby wanted, so they would be at a considerable advantage in the early weeks and months.  But still, these were the last weeks they’d have with just the two of them.  They needed to use it to the fullest.

It was starting to get a little difficult, though.

The Doctor knelt in front of her on the bed, her hips angled up onto his thighs and her legs over his shoulders.  One of his hands clasped hers tightly, their fingers laced together, while the other gripped her hip, rocking her against him.  River shuddered with each deep stroke, but his pace was careful and slow.  He gazed down at her, his lips slightly parted and brows drawn together with pleasure and concentration, his eyes soft and heavy-lidded and fixed on hers.  A shiver ran through her body and her chest swelled with love at the tiny curl of his lips, the corner of his mouth drawing up ever so slightly.  She could read the wonder and adoration in every little line of his face, and she desperately longed to pull him close and kiss him, but he was too far away, her heavy belly a considerable obstacle between them.  He squeezed her hand affectionately, sensing her frustration, and his soft smile spread.

“I love you,” he said, between ragged breaths.  He leaned forward as much as he could and brought her hand to his lips, kissing her fingertips, still threaded through his.  Then he put just a little more force into his next deep thrust, and River moaned, long and low.

“Oh god, darling, I love you,” she panted in reply.  “More,” she gasped, _“please.”_

He swallowed and his brows drew down further as he set into a new rhythm, nearly as slow, but throwing more weight into each stroke and pulling her more sharply against him.

“Oh, Doctor, honey,” she started babbling, losing a little more mental clarity every time he sank firmly into that deep spot and her body lit up with bliss, building and building and building.  “Yes,” she chanted almost without a voice, just her lips shaping around a shuddering exhale.

Suddenly he withdrew from her completely, and she groaned in surprise and frustration at the loss.  “Sweetie,” she panted, “the hell are you doing?”

He smiled down at her as he lifted her legs from his shoulders and scooted back, putting her feet down on the bed.

“Miss you,” he said, crawling over her to kiss her softly.  River sighed and melted into the heat of his mouth, the kiss tender and searching and deep.  When they finally surfaced for air, her pulse had calmed a little, but she was still aching for him, acutely feeling every inch of where he’d been inside her, incomplete.

“Turn over,” he breathed into her ear, and helped her to sit up and get her legs underneath her.  He reached around them for the pillows and covers and gathered them up in front of her, and River rested her folded arms over the soft pile, laying her head down.  The Doctor pressed up behind her, hard against the back of her thigh, until he adjusted his position and sank easily into her.

River groaned as they settled together, deeply joined again, and he leaned over her back, his chest warm against her skin.  His lips moved, soft and open, over her shoulder blades, and his hands slid over her hips, over her round belly, and brushed gently over breasts.

“Better?” he whispered, nuzzling his face into her back.  She still couldn’t kiss him, but he was wrapped all around her, holding her close, making her feel positively radiant with love in the warmth of his embrace.

“Yes,” she sighed, and he pressed another soft kiss to her skin as he began to move in her again, deep and deliberate and just right.

River lost herself in their smooth rhythm, parting with a slow slide and crashing back together.  The pleasure built out from that deep spot where he was pressing over and over, the heat and friction rising until it was too much to stop; until every slow, hard thrust pushed her so tantalisingly close— and then white stars burst behind her eyes, and she was shaking and sobbing and his arms were tight around her, his cheek pressed to her back as he rocked into her while she rode out the waves of bliss.

The Doctor was still moving, gently, when she started to come to her senses.  She'd scarcely come down from her high before she was gasping and shuddering again, her hypersensitive nerves aching with pleasure at his every little movement.

“Alright, dear?” he muttered, low and soft, as he curled an arm around her and wrapped his fingers over her shoulder, pulling her close to him.

River laughed weakly.  “Yes, I—” she gasped at the surge of pleasure when he angled into her just right— _“Oh._ Yes. _”_

He kissed her skin again, and seemed to focus all of his energy into meeting that same sweetly aching point, again and again, the heat flaring up between them.  

The Doctor’s warm breath fanned over her back as desperate, choked sounds began to escape his throat.  A thrill of arousal and love and pride tingled through her body.  Yes, she might be the only one in the universe who knew his name, who got to whisper it into his ear in the dark intimacy of their bed.  But though it may not be the stuff of legends, there was no sound in the universe as precious and secret and sexy to River as that of her husband losing control.

His voice became more ragged as he gasped her name, and then he gripped her tight, his body tensing and pulsing inside her as he let out a low, broken moan.  Affection and lust melted River’s insides and she rocked back against him while he clung to her.  She shifted the angle of her hips, pressing him just where she needed him, just a little more—

The Doctor groaned and dragged a shaking hand down over her body until it slipped between her thighs.  A few light strokes in time with her rocking hips and she came undone, held tight in his comforting grip.

When they finally collapsed back on the mattress, side by side, he kissed her for what felt like an eternity to make up for the lack during their lovemaking.  She felt dazzled and weak and wonderful and his soft, hot mouth filled her senses, the feel and taste of him, the slight scrape of his stubble on her chin, the wonderfully intimate scent of his skin, his warm hands holding her close.  

At times like this, with sentiment and sensation throbbing through her body and chemicals rushing through her veins, the love River felt was a huge, fierce, physical thing; a tidal wave swallowing her whole, sending her reeling.  They were raw and bared to each other, in every way, and yet there was nothing she could say or do to express the enormity of what she felt, nothing that wasn’t just a faint whisper, drowned out by the roar of that deep sea.  But she swept her hand over his brow, combing back his hair, and pressed her mind to his: all the wordless, thundering, boundless depths of it.  All the terrifying intensity of devotion and need that they were too afraid to share before Tonight.

The Doctor’s eyes were shining with unshed tears as he gazed into hers, and then he raised his own hand to her face and closed his eyes, and it swallowed up her every thought, crashing over her with all the weight of a thousand years of love and longing; with all the dark, staggering, incomprehensible infiniteness of time.  When she gasped, she stole the breath from his throat as his mouth covered hers again.

They stayed in bed through the afternoon, sleeping and waking and sleeping again, tangled up together.

 

 

 

 


End file.
